


Another Day in Starfleet

by pherryt



Series: Star Trek Bingo [21]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, M/M, Multi, Spock/Uhura - Freeform, away mission, mention of other 'couples', multiple accidental marraiges, unrequited mckirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Scotty didn’t understand what the big fuss was about. After all, what was a little marriage between friends?





	Another Day in Starfleet

**Author's Note:**

> for the jaylah and scotty, accidental marraige square for the star trek boldly bingo
> 
> omg -only 4 more to go!! If i can keep them short, i might be able to make it... i hope everyones enjoying them, at least, even if they are short!
> 
> also, naming planets is hard!
> 
> oh, also, also, wasn't sure how to tag some of the relationships here because they weren't real, but misunderstood... so if you want a heads up, i'm putting hte complete list in the end notes

Scotty didn’t understand what the big fuss was about.

He wandered the halls of the grand palace on Parasyl and admired its architecture, the feats of engineering required to make such a fantastical structure come alive the way it did. Their use of antigrav in _decoration_ was beautiful, to say the least.

At his side, Jaylah was no less impressed. Keenser less so, wandering off in search of food.

Scotty would love to join him, his stomach growling loudly, but after the, er… _events_ of that morning and the decidedly upset officers among them, Scotty had decided it was the better part of valor to make himself scarce.

Besides, it wasn’t anything a few forms from Starfleet wouldn’t fix.

The real trouble lay in the feelings simmering beneath the surface, he suspected.

Spock was unhappy – in so much as he said he _wasn’t_ unhappy, because Vulcans didn’t feel emotions, but Scotty was calling bullshit on that one – because there’d been no informed consent on either side of the equation.

Uhura was not unhappy that it _had_ happened, but that it had happened the way it had. Scotty suspected the two of them had a lot to talk about, but he’d be surprised if they didn’t let the marriage stand.

“Are events such as these _normal_ on away missions, Montgomery Scotty?’ Jaylah asked.

“Oh, aye. We have a standard form for just about everything. Starfleet loves forms and protocol. You never know what’ll happen on an away mission. On one planet, the Enterprise became their god. Other planets, they’ve got this organic tech that can graft to your body which is a bitch to get rid of, just ask Dr. McCoy. I’ve seen body modifications, matings, marriages, crew that spontaneously sprout extra limbs or telekinesis from something in the water.”

Scotty turned, walking backwards to face Jaylah. “Knew one guy who went to Verlys which is a water planet, right? And he got himself into a right mess! Volunteered for body modifications for living underwater which, understandable, but not exactly reversable, apparently, but he hadn’t bothered to check with medical first. He wound up mated, married _and_ pregnant.”

Jaylah just stared at him and scotty chuckled. “On the bright side, he seems to be happy where he is,” he said with a shrug, turning about to keep walking.

“Do you think being married will help James T. and the Bones to admit they love each other?”

“Och, lass, if only,” Scotty said, shaking his head sadly. “But I have a feeling it’ll take more than _that_ to knock some sense into either of them. Maybe we should ‘lose’ their forms and give them an extra push?”

“That would be unethical,” she pointed out.

He sighed. “Aye, but what a great prank it would have made.”

“What about us?” she asked.

“Oh, don’t worry yer wee head about it, lass, I am definitely not harboring any hidden feelings for ye,” Scotty assured. “A standard accidental marriage annulment form – 225718-B -- will work just fine for us.”

He shook his head and started laughing, leaning against one of the few solid and stable supports, his eyes starting to water. “Did ya, did ya see the look on their faces??? When the Matron asked them how their wedding night was?”

Jaylah smiled at Scotty’s amusement. They both recalled the reveal quite easily. Doctor McCoy had stared in shock, then spluttered and choked out, “What wedding night? Whose?” while Jim had sighed mournfully and said, “I wish I’d known it was our wedding night. Dear, however can I make it up to you?”

He’d then promptly draped himself all over the Doctor and batted his eyelashes while Doctor McCoy had blushed and scowled, shoving him off, Jim falling onto his ass. His expression had gone from mirth to hopeless and then bland amusement to cover his slip so fast, Scotty wasn’t sure he’d seen it.

Spock and Uhura had started a heated discussion in Vulcan, while Chekov and Hendorff had stared at each other in mutual horror.

Sulu had escaped unscathed, having told the Matron during the previous nights festivities that he was already married. Keenser, on the other hand, had apparently been married to Jaylah and Scotty in a 3-way wedding.

He was, also, as serenely unconcerned as Scotty and Jaylah were. After all, what was a little marriage between friends?

They were all probably just lucky not to have been married off to a stranger from among the planet’s population. Those forms weren’t so easy to navigate when there were treaties and cultural niceties and traditions to observe.

Frankly, Scotty was counting the whole shebang as a win.

They’d come down to the planet, guests of a new, potential member of Starfleet, to a humongous banquet and festival. The food had been fantastic, the architecture was amazing, the entertainment was absolutely delightful and everyone had been friendly. As a bonus, none of the crew were seriously injured or even hurt, incarcerated, missing, sick, or pregnant – though maybe he should hold off proclaiming that last just yet – and nobody had woken up with unexplained tattoos or strange rashes on their bodies.

If temporarily being married to his best friends was their oddity for the mission, Scotty could live with that and he’d have another unbelievable story to tell next time he went on leave and visited his family.

All in all, just another day in Starfleet.

**Author's Note:**

> There's the 2 tagged ships which get married but one's oblivious  
> plus mention that sulu is already married  
> checkov and hendorff get married but are NOT happy about it  
> Scotty, Jaylah and Keenser get married, but they're all pretty laid back about it. star fleet has forms for that...


End file.
